ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid
How Darkseid joined the Tourney Jack Kirby debuted at DC Comics with Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #133 and immediately began establishing characters that would lay the foundation for his newly conceived Fourth World epic. The chief antagonist would be the Darkseid villain who made his debut in Jimmy Olsen #134 (November 1970) with subsequent appearances in issues #135 and #136. The character was originally designed to be the chief antagonist of the titles Forever People, Mister Miracle and New Gods, but after the cancellation of these titles, the characters along with Darkseid were incorporated back into the DC universe. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Darkseid: *Play 1100 Versus Mode matches. *Using either Naruto, Kenshiro, Edward, Ichigo, Alucard, or Sailor Moon, finish Classic Mode on Hard difficulty or higher. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Darkseid at Oil Works. Upon defeating him, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Darkseid, the adversary of Superman who is far worse than Lex Luthor." He will be seen right of Palutena, left of Krystal, above Hannah Montana, and below Lex Luthor. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on his throne. After the announcer calls his name Darkseid moves his left arm to his right side and looks right, before turning to the camera and firing an Omega Beam at it. It clears to show Darkseid's upper body as he dares "Ready or not, here comes Darkseid!". Special Attacks Omega Beam (Neutral) Darkseid unleashes his signature "Omega Beams" at his opponent. Omega Knee (Side) Darkseid leaps at his opponent, causing him/her to fall. Omega Force (Up) Darkseid leaps high into the air and then comes down like a meteor, creating a shockwave and possibly landing on his opponent. If timed right, and the two correct attack buttons are pressed, Darkseid will headbutt the opponent if he lands on them. Omega Tremor (Down) Darkseid slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. The move strikes an opponent twice, once with his fists and second with the shockwave. Omega Blast (Hyper Smash) Darkseid laughs and shoots an Omega Beam from his eyes. If he connects, the opponent glows red, then vanishes into nothing, and a life is taken from the stock. Omega Ball (Final Smash) Darkseid jumps into the air makes a large ball of omega energy, holds it in his hands and says "Now you will die!" then throws the large ball at his opponent. It explodes with a force 97.835 megatons and either damages the opponent heavily or takes a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Darkseid glows his hands with Omega energy and does a punch saying "This world shall be mine!". #*Darkseid glows his hands with Omega energy and does a punch saying "Sleep well, in the 9th circle of hell, Superman!". (Superman victories only) #*Darkseid glows his hands with Omega energy and does a punch saying "That's your reward, a painful death.". (Lex Luthor victories only) #Darkseid taunts "Bow down before Darkseid!" then walks off while Apokolips soldiers surround the loser (2nd place opponent in Versus Mode) who gives his/her Star KO scream. #Darkseid has his arms below his waist then brings them up slowly and summons his throne to sit on while saying "Is there no one on this planet to even fight me?!". On-Screen Appearance Darkseid appears from a portal to Apokolips and says "You're gonna regret the day you met me!". Special Quotes *Time to die, Kryptonian! (When fighting Superman) *We could've been friends. (When fighting Doomsday) *I don't tolerate any betrayal, Luthor! (When fighting Lex Luthor) *There is to be only one ruler of all things, and that would be ME! (When fighting Jin) *So, they're sending deities, eh?! (When fighting Sailor Moon or Sailor Mercury) *Can your powers break me? (When fighting Raoh) *Your world is about to become New Apokolips! (When fighting Kenshiro) *I am Emperor Darkseid, bow your empire to me, Thouzer! (When fighting Thouzer) *Think your monsters can beat me, I'm unfazed! (When fighting Genki) *I rule supreme, even over your kingdom! (When fighting Mike) *We don't need armor demons in my army! (When fighting Talpa) *I'll kill her for you, you wait in hell! (When fighting Anna) *I'm immortal, Alisa! NO ONE CAN KILL ME! (When fighting Alisa) *She's in a cold and dark place, awaiting your rescue! (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *All of Darkseid's moves have the word "Omega" in them. *Darkseid is the only character NOT from Injustice: Gods Among Us to have his English voice reprised from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Every other Injustice character in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series has his/her English voice reprised from Injustice. *Mike the Knight is Darkseid's Tourney 1 rival. As for his Tourney 2 rival, it's Poseidon from Saint Seiya. In the latter game, Darkseid's second rival has the same name as his default rival, but it is a Nintendo character and not an anime character. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:DC Comics characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes